


Blue

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: UC!Mike [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Pregnancy, UC!Mike, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Just when you thought life was complicated enough...





	Blue

Blue.

    The pregnancy test in your hand was a vivid shade of the colour. You bowed your head clasping the white plastic stick between your hands as you sat upon the closed lid of the toilet in your bathroom.

    Blue…

    You were going to have a baby.

    You were going to be a mom.

    A million emotions rushed forward, suspending you in time. Shock, fear, elation, they all clumped together and hit you at the exact same moment. You set the test down on the side of the bath and put your head in your hands, feeling tears pinpricking at your eyes.

    You were going to be a mom.

    There was never any question of what you were going to do. You were in your late thirties and you were painfully aware that that time for having children was beginning to narrow. You had always longed for a family of your own, you and Mike had talked about it before he had ‘died’ and you knew he had wanted the same thing.

There was no doubt who the father was, the last time you had made love was a few nights before Mike disappeared undercover. You remembered it had been passionate and wild, the two of you worked up so badly all thoughts of safety getting tossed out of the window.

That had been over four months ago. You had thought that your periods had been erratic due to the stress in the aftermath of Mike’s ‘death’. It wasn’t until earlier today when you were working out your calendar for the next few weeks that it occurred to you, you hadn’t actually had one in a while.

Part of you was ecstatic at the prospect of a baby, the other side of you wanted to scream. It had been two days since Mike had appeared back in your life and already your life was more complicated than you could fathom. On top of all those mixed emotions you were being assaulted with, word had now gotten out of his return, while you tried to keep your head down so you could sort through it all you were constantly faced with a barrage of questions and opinions.

Right now, it was all simply too raw for you to deal with. You didn’t know if you could forgive him for leaving you like that and you couldn’t bring yourself to speak to him.

You placed your hand upon your stomach, rubbing over it consciously as if to reassure the tiny life form growing inside of you. You would find away to resolve this, you promised it.

You still loved Mike, you couldn’t deny that. It was deep and unconditional. The last two nights it had eaten you up inside knowing that he could be lying there next to you, his fingers threading through your hair as he murmured sweet nothings into your ear.

    You knitted your fingers together and pressed them to your forehead. Mike had done a terrible thing, but you understood it.  Out of everyone you should have been able to see the signs, yet you hadn’t.

  He had manipulated you and that was the problem. The trust between the two of you wasn’t simply fractured, it was shattered.

    Forgiveness, wasn’t something you could give at this point.

    You wondered what that meant for your new baby.

Eventually you would have to tell Mike about this child and he would want to have an active role in it’s life. It wasn’t fair to deny either of them that right.

But for now he didn’t have to have a part in this pregnancy.

For now the baby would be you own little secret.


End file.
